Dead Already (Re-Post)
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Kayla is the eldest daughter of Carol and Ed, more like a mistake. She's the reason that Ed starting beating Carol. As soon as she turned eighteen she ran, but when the apocalypse starts she finds herself reunited with her family.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we have to move!" Kayla said.

"What's the point?" her friend asked.

"Don't say that," she said.

"Sam got bit, my brother died at eight, I can't do this anymore," he said holding a gun to his head.

"Fine, but if you care about me you won't give up on me," she said.

"You're right," he said lowering the gun. "I'll get them away from you, and you get somewhere safe."

"Gabe," Kayla said.

"What?" he asked.

"Goodbye."

He hugged his friend one last time and kissed her blonde hair, "See you on the other side. Now go," he said pushing his best friend towards the back door.

Kayla looked at her dear friend then walked out the door, crying. She ran as fast as she could, her bow in hand and her quiver hitting her back. She kept running for hours until the sun finally rose. She sat down on a stump and cried for a couple minutes. Her best friend had died right in front of her.

"Excuse me," a voice asked.

She looked up and saw a man and she got out her pistol.

"Whoa, whoa I'm not going to hurt you, just wanted to talk," he said.

Kayla noticed the crossbow on his back, and then the radio, "You in a group?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can give you some food and water, just lower the gun," he said.

She turned the safety on and put in back in her holster. Then she put her bow over her shoulder.

"My name's Daryl, you?" he asked.

"Kayla," she replied. "Is the camp close by, I haven't eaten in three days."

"Yeah, just a couple minutes away," he said.

He took a brief moment to examine the girl. She was young, at least twenty. Her skin was tan and her hair sun-kissed blonde. Her eyes were shamrock green with yellow around the edges. She wore a black t-shirt with cameo pants, with a machete belt, and he notice that it was at least six inches long.

She nodded and they trekked towards the camp. When they got there she was approached by a little girl. She hugged her and the girl hugged her back.

"Sophia, I'm glad you're safe. Where's Mom?" Kayla asked.

"This way," Sophia said grabbing her hand.

Daryl watched as Sophia led her into the camp, a smile on his face.

"Mom, Kayla is here!" Sophia yelled.

"Kayla, I'm so glad you're safe, and alive," Carol said getting up and hugging her.

Kayla then flinched as her father came out of the tent.

"Kayla," he said.

Kayla then put her sister and mother behind her back, "You're still alive," Kayla said.

"You too," he said. "You left Kayla."

"You made me, I know what you do to Carol. I won't stand for that, so either you stop or I kill you. No in-betweens," Kayla said.

She walked away, her younger sister on her heels.

"Kayla, what did Daddy do to Mommy?" she asked.

Kayla looked at her younger sister and wiped some dirt off her face, "Nothing," she said. "Now go play. I need to talk to whoever's in charge."

Kayla went to a trailer home, "Hello?" she asked. "I'm looking for whoever's in charge."

"No one's in charge," said a man with a fishing hat.

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask if I could stay here," she said.

"Of course you can," said a woman with brown hair as she came out of the trailer.

"Thank you," Kayla said. "My name is Kayla, Daryl brought me here."

"Well, Kayla, if there's anything you need just tell me," she said. "My name is Lorri."

"It's nice to see that there are other people left," the man said. "My name is Dale."

"I see you three have met," said Daryl as he came up to the them. "I got a few squirrels. Have they come back yet?"

"No," Dale replied.

"If you want a hunting partner I have lots of experience," Kayla said.

"I'll ask next time I go out," Daryl said and then walked away.

"Really?" Carol asked as she snuck up behind Kayla.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"No daughter of mine is going to end up with that red neck," said Kayla's father.

"Well that's a good thing that I'm not your daughter," Kayla replied, and walked away.

Carol was left standing there fearing for her daughter's safety when her father took after her. As soon as he grabbed Kayla's arm, he ended up on the ground.

"Don't touch me you filthy son of a bitch," Kayla said and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla found herself a nice rock to lay on by the time the sun had risen to its peak.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Hey," Kayla replied.

"Going for a hunt want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, what are we hunting?" she asked.

"Anything we come across," he answered.

"Can we put my dad on the list?" Kayla said putting her quiver over her back. Daryl smiled, Kayla seemed to have a weird sense of humor, she was interesting in way.

"Why does your mom cower in front of your dad?" Daryl asked.

"He is not my father, and he beats her. I told him that if he touched her again that he wouldn't have to worry about the walkers," Kayla answered.

"Oh," Daryl said.

"Kayla, do you want to come weave with me, I found some nice long bendy grass," said Sophia as she tugged on her worn jeans.

Kayla looked at Daryl and he nodded, "Maybe next time?" Daryl asked.

"Definitely," Kayla answered. "Come on, I'll teach you a cool way of weaving."

Kayla took her little sister into the camp and they began to weave and she let Sophia put three quarters of her hair in small braids, she tied the ends with an extra spool of string Carol found. She put it back in a ponytail when she heard a noise coming from the hills.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Car alarm," Shane replied.

"Car alarm?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Then she saw a red challenger, "Sweet."

Sophia then came up to her and tugged at her jeans again, "Mommy has a big bruise in her face," she said.

"I'm going to kill him," Kayla said.

About an hour later she was irritated because Carol was defending him.

The rest of the day was quiet, and so was the night. Kayla woke up and got dressed, and put her braided hair up. The morning was quiet, she knew that was to end soon. She found a rock to sit on then she heard Sophia's scream.

"Sophia!" she yelled.

She picked up her bow and loaded it quickly, and ran for her sister. Sophia came running up to her, fear flooded through her eyes as tears. Kayla put her bow down and hugged her sister.

"Did anything scratch you?" Kayla asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sophia said.

"Stay with Lorri," Kayla commanded and then picked up her bow and came to where the men were.

They were beating the crap out of a walker. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to work. Then she noticed the arrows on the deer's butt, they were Daryl's.

She heard cracks in the wood, she turned and loaded her bow quickly. She searched for a target. She then lowered her bow as Daryl came out of the woods.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer," he yelled at thin air, well Kayla thought that was better than yelling at the not-dead-yet walker.

He then started kicking it and calling it names.

"That's not going to help," Dale said.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl asked rudely.

Kayla frowned, Daryl was a complete and total ass.

Kayla then loaded her bow quickly and shot at the head, that had decided to wake up.

"You have to go for the head, or won't die," Kayla explained.

"You weren't kidding about being good with that bow," said Dale as he came up.

She then took her arrow and put it in the side that was for walkers.

Daryl then walked out to the camp, and Kayla followed.

"Nice shot," he said.

"Nice hunting," Kayla replied, suggesting the squirrels.

"Thanks," he said.

Then Sophia hugged her around the waist and held her tightly.

"What is it doing up here?" Sophia asked.

Kayla felt Sophia hug her tighter, and she crouched down to her eye level.

"I'm not going to let them touch you," Kayla said. "That's a promise."

They walked back into camp.

"Where's Murl?" Daryl asked.

"Murl?" Kayla asked.

"My brother," Daryl explained.

Then Rick explained what happened.

Daryl freaked out, and Kayla decided to back off, knowing that when you don't know if your sibling is dead or not, you become a loose cannon. She was right, she confirmed it when Daryl started to attack Rick. Shane got a hold of him and put him in a lock.

"Daryl calm down, hurting them is not going to bring him back," Kayla said.

T-dog then admitted to dropping the key in the drain.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kayla hissed.

"I chained the door, so the geeks couldn't get at him," T-dog explained.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't. To hell with all of ya'," Daryl said walking away.

"He'll show where he is," Lorri said.

"I'll go with him," Rick said.

About an hour passed and the group chose four people to go.

"I'm going," Kayla said, stepping up.

"No, you're staying put," Carol said.

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm not losing my girl again," Carol said.

"Stay, they need you here in case we don't come back," Daryl said.

"Fine," Kayla said.

A wash of relief came over Carol.

Kayla felt odd as she helped the women wash clothing, after the small group left. She really wanted to go help Shane and Carl catch frogs, but her mom already said no many times.

"Someone explain to me how the women always end up doing all the work?" a woman asked.

"The world ended didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

"Nothing we can do about," Carol said.

"Not if my bow has anything to say about," Kayla said, looking back at her bow.

She wanted to tinker with her bow, maybe put a few feathers on it, but she was stuck washing clothes.

"I miss my Na-tech," Carol said talking about her clothes washer, which sparked the whole 'I miss …', Kayla then thought about something, "I miss my vibrator," she said.

She blushed when all the girls looked at her, her mom eyed her. She didn't know Kayla had one, "Me too," Carol said.

The group then broke out laughing.

Kayla was really missing her bow when Ed came over, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ed," Kayla said coldly.

Ed didn't go away, "Problem Ed?" Andria asked.

"None that concerns you," he replied. "You have to focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club," he said.

Kayla then put her shirt behind her machete handle.

Andria looked at Kayla's belt then her eyes, and looked at Ed, he hadn't gotten the message.

Kayla then stood up, "If you don't like how your laundry is done, how about you do it?" Kayla said tossing a wet shirt to him.

He then threw it back hard, hitting her in the neck.

"Kayla don't," Amy said.

"You sit on your ass smoking cigars, and you want to change it, I dare you try," Kayla said.

"It's better than listening to some uppity smart mouthed bitch. Come on, let's go," he said speaking to Carol.

"She's not going anywhere with you Ed," Kayla said.

"It's none of your business," Ed said. "I said let's go."

Kayla turned and tried to convince her mother to stay.

"Hey don't think I won't knock you on your ass just because your some military trained bitch," he said.

"I like to see you try," Kayla said, standing up to her father.

He then slapped her, giving Kayla a green light to beat the hell out of him, "Is that all you've got?"

She punched him across the mouth over and over again. He fell on the ground and Kayla kept punching him, she showed no remorse. She punched him till' his eyes, nose and lips were bleeding. Shane pulled her back, but she punched him to, and got out her knife. Carol then stood in front of her. Kayla looked at her mom then Ed. She didn't want to hurt her, so she put her knife away.

"If you touch Carol, Sophia or anyone in this camp, I won't stop next time," Kayla said as she walked by.

She walked up the hill, and Andria went after her, when Shane grabbed her arm, "That isn't the best idea right now, let her calm down," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later she ran into Shane, and she saw a purple bruise on his chin, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, that bastard got what was coming to him," Shane said. "You got a mean swing."

"Thanks," she said.

She then went scavenging for food with her sister.

"What about these?" Sophia asked.

"No," Kayla said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well it's midday and birds usually would have eaten any berry out here, so if they're still there that means that they're poisonous," Kayla explained.

Kayla then spotted some hidden gooseberries that were ripe.

"Now these we can eat," Kayla said.

They picked all of them, and Kayla spotted some herbs.

"What are you picking?" Sophia asked.

"These are herbs," Kayla said, then she held up a small leaf that was a deep green, "This one is good for cooking meat with," she said, and then held up another this time with a red diamond on it , "This one can be used to heal wounds, if you boil it."

Kayla picked all of the herbs, but she found something else, "Now this one can purify water. You put it in a bottle of water, shake it up for ninety seconds and then enjoy clean water."

They went back to camp and Kayla got to work to preserve the food, she cut and cleaned the gooseberries and dried them out, using a glass jar over a small fire. She then organized the herbs and put everything back in the camper.

"How did you learn how to do all that stuff?" asked Carl.

"I had a friend, he taught me," Kayla said. "But the bow is all me."

Carl nodded, he had the highest respect for the new member, and had heard what she had done to Ed.

Kayla stepped out of the trailer and saw Andria and Amy carrying large amounts of fish, "Wait to go ladies, I can hunt, but put me over water I'll die from hunger," Kayla said.

Andria and Amy laughed, but Kayla saw something in Dale's eyes as he came back. He told them about Jim.

"I don't see the harm," Kayla said.

"He's scaring me," Sophia said.

"He's digging holes, it's not like walkers are going to come out like Wac-a-Mole," Kayla said.

Andria snickered, what an interesting connection.

"He's scaring me though," Sophia said.

Kayla took a deep breath, "Let's go talk to him."

The group talked to Jim, but it went south quickly, and Kayla had to help Shane restrain him. They took him back down to camp and tied him to a tree. Kayla then went off and started to make jerky out of Daryl's squirrels.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Making jerky, so the meat doesn't go bad," Kayla said.

She lit a small fire again and used her friend, the glass jar, and dried the meat into jerky.

"Have fun," Amy said walking away.

Kayla dried about half the squirrels by the time she was sick of doing it. She put the dried meat back into the camper, and found Dale and Andria looking for something to wrap a necklace up for Amy.

Kayla pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, "Go crazy," she said.

She then walked out of the trailer and went to find her sister.

"How about you stay here and keep your daddy company," she heard Ed say.

"Sophia," Kayla called.

Sophia took the opportunity and bolted for her older sister.

"Hey baby girl," Kayla said.

Kayla sat in a chair with her little sister sitting in-between her knees. Time passed and Kayla ate quickly, with her bow at her side and quiver on her back. When she heard Amy's scream she jumped out her chair and picked up Sophia.

"Hold onto my shirt," Kayla said.

Sophia gripped it and Kayla started firing arrows into skulls.

"Kayla!" she heard she heard her mother yell.

Kayla turned and fired an arrow into a walker's skull, saving her mother's life.

Daryl and the others came and the camp was cleared. Kayla then turned to her sister, and examined every little bit of exposed skin. She didn't see any bites or scratches. She then hugged her and Sophia hugged back.

"You did a good job listening to me," Kayla said.

Sophia then started to cry in fear and shock.

"It's okay," Kayla repeated stroking her short hair. "I'm here, I'll always be here."

That night Sophia slept with Kayla on top of the trailer.

The next morning they all got to work and burned the people they didn't know and buried the people they did. Sophia was still clinging to her elder sister for comfort, and followed her like a duck. After everything was cleaned up the group headed off.

They arrived at the CDC and the night was falling.

"Sophia you hold on to my shirt and don't let go," Kayla said.

"Okay," her sister replied.

The group got to the door and it didn't open. Rick started to beg and freak out.

"Kayla stay behind me," Daryl said.

Kayla blushed, and then she snapped out of it, her focus was Sophia, not Daryl.

She loaded her bow and shot at a walker the arrow going through its head.

The door opened and they all hustled in.

They sat down to dinner and then went to bed. Kayla tucked Sophia in and then snuck out into the hallway.

"You really care for her don't you?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I've always looked out for her," Kayla replied.

"Did you have a guy before all this?" he asked.

"No, just me and my best friend," Kayla replied. "You?"

"Nah, normally girls turn and run when they see me," he said.

"I don't see why they would want to do that," Kayla replied.

Daryl looked her in the eye blushing along with her. Kayla then wiped a smashed bug off his face. She then pulled away quickly, "Sorry I-"

"Don't be," he said.

Kayla looked him in the eyes and then walked away. Daryl then knew that she wasn't ready for that, or at least he thought. He then had a 'screw it' moment and took off after her.

"Hey if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me," he said.

"Noted," Kayla said and then walked into her room.

Daryl was left in the hallway puzzled, and then he smiled, her odd sense of humor and gotten him again. He then retreated to his own bed, and slept alone.

"Kayla," Sophia said. "Breakfast is ready."

Kayla sat up and stretched and stood up, and put her cameo pants on and a black tank-top. She then put her knife in its holder and walked out.

"Kayla take your giant knife belt off at the table," Carol said.

"Nah," Kayla replied. "I feel safer with this."

Carol huffed and then Sophia came over and sat next to her older sister.

"Kayla can we learn how to shoot a bow today?' she asked.

"Hey Doc you got any bows?" Kayla asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"I'll find you one, I promise," Kayla said to Sophia.

Sophia nodded and started to eat.

Kayla turned and Daryl saw the tattoo on her shoulder. It was black and grey, and it was the symbol of the Navy SEALs.

"You were a SEAL?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, first woman Navy SEAL, although it was kept quiet, because the Navy didn't want the legislature to interfere," Kayla said.

"Why'd they let you in?" Shane asked.

"Because I was the best one at tryouts. You're looking at Captain Kayla Peletier SEAL team one."

"Oh," Carol said. "You told me you were in the Navy, but I didn't know-"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Kayla said. "In fact you never knew me."

Carol nodded, Kayla didn't like it when people said they knew anything about her. The only people she let in was her team, and she didn't know if they were alive or not, and they were her big brothers. It bothered her every day.

Kayla then got up from the table and left. When she heard the slamming of metal she walked out of her room and saw that the door to the lab was closed. She then heard commotion and yelling. She banged against the door.

"Sophia! Daryl!" she yelled.

She pounded on the door until it opened and she saw Sophia sprint towards her.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked.

"We have to get out of here now," Rick said.

Kayla nodded and sprint into her room and geared up in less than a minute. She then walked out and saw the others banging on a glass window. She knew her arrow wasn't going to even scratch it.

"Do we have any explosives?" Kayla asked.

Carol then walked over and handed Kayla a grenade.

"You're kidding right?" Kayla asked. "Where does a woman your age find a grenade?"

"It was in Rick's clothes," Carol answered.

Kayla nodded, "Everybody take cover."

Kayla went over to the glass window and pulled the latch and set the grenade down. She dove when the explosion went off, and broke the glass. She got up and they ran.

When she saw Andria and Dale coming out, "Get down!" she yelled.

They just ran and Kayla got out of the trailer and pulled the two down into a barrier. The explosion went off and they were safe. They then got into the trailer and drove and drove. They came to a highway that was blocked by cars, and Kayla immediately got to work. She stripped cars for spare parts, gas, clothing and any water she could find.

"What's this?" Sophia said holding up a thong.

Kayla snatched that from her, "Something that isn't for little girls."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Sophia protested.

"You carry a stuffed animal and you don't have any boobs, you're still a little girl," Kayla said.

Lorri and Carol smiled.

"Nice pep talk," Lorri said.

"If there's one thing you learn while in the Navy it's to be honest while you're still alive," Kayla said.

"You're not dying," Sophia said.

"I can't make any promises," Kayla said. "But I'm going to try my best to keep you safe, even if that means that I have to go."

Sophia then started to look through one car, while Kayla went to another car and opened up the hood. Then Rick came and told them to get under the cars. Sophia got under her car and Kayla under hers.

"Damn it," Kayla swore realizing she was only armed with her pistol and not her bow.

Everyone held their breath as the herd walked past, and when Sophia came out from under the car she was chased by two walkers. Kayla tried to get moving, but her belt was caught on the car. She tugged at it and it wouldn't come loose.

"Son of a bitch," Kayla swore, her eyes flooding with fear. "Come on."

She wasn't going to cut it, it was the last thing she had to remind her of _him._ She finally broke loose and ran after Sophia and Rick. She ran into Rick, "Where is she?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know," Rick answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kayla asked loudly. "We've got to find her, we can't just…I said I would protect her…I should've-"

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her, we just need to get organized."

Kayla then calmed down and nodded.

Daryl then came over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sophia, she's gone," Kayla said.

Daryl then hugged, "I'm going to find her," he said. "I promise."

"Okay," Kayla said.

"Come on, we can pick up a trail," Daryl said.

"Yeah, okay," Kayla said.

She broke away and Carol handed Kayla her bow and quiver. Kayla quickly swung her quiver around her shoulder and took off with Daryl and Rick.

They picked up a trail, but they couldn't follow it because it was getting too dark to see it. They decided they would pick it up in the morning.


End file.
